


I Stand Defiant

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stand Defiant

You tried to break me  
You almost succeeded  
I suppose I did break in a way  
I ran away, much to my shame  
But running saved me in the end  
Now I stand defiant

Did you gloat?  
Did you congratulate yourself for destroying another human being?  
Did hurting me make you feel like a man?

I lost my innocence because of you  
The innocence of having not been touched by evil  
Of not truly knowing people like you existed  
I mourn the loss of that part of me

Was it because I was a woman and strong?  
That I had thoughts, opinions, and ideas that were different from yours?  
That I wasn’t afraid to share them?  
Or was it because of something known only to you and your God?

I’ve moved on, but you still hold power over me  
I hate you for that  
I may never be able to say it to your face, but that makes it no less true  
I never realized I had the capacity for hatred until you  
Then again, maybe what I feel isn’t hate  
I think it’s pity, and really?  
You’re not worth the effort for either

I’m not running anymore  
I will make it  
I will not let what you did dictate how I live the rest of my life  
It will take time, but I’ll come out stronger in the end

Cast your stones and make your plans  
You’ll never touch me again  
I weep for those still under your thumb  
But to stay is their choice

I did what was best for me  
And now I stand defiant in the aftermath  
From the shambles of my life, I rebuild

I’m emerging from the darkness  
And the sunlight is blinding  
I’m wrapped in the warmth of love and understanding  
And I’ve rediscovered hope

I stand defiant  
And in the end, you will fall  


-30-

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious about the backstory for this, let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.


End file.
